Is it possible to come back to life?
by Loveless kaasu
Summary: LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but there's always hope!! Hee Hee...please read and reviews...or I'll bite your head off....

WARNING: GREAT DEAL OF DARK LEMON!!! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!!!

It had only been 2 years since Inuyasha died during combat trying to save the one and only Kagome from a demon.

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from over the cliff, "just hang on a little longer!" Kagome's arm was broken now inside of the terrifying demon's mouth which attacked them in their sleep trying to get the jewel shards they had been collecting for the past year now. Sango was gone to free Kohaku from Naraku's grasp and Miroku was out doing exorcisms for the nearby village. "Inuyasha! I don't think I can hold on much longer! My arm will fall off if I do!!" Kagome let out a high pitch scream and that was all Inuyasha needed to get Kagome out of danger. Inuyasha pulled up on Kagome's free arm, getting her away from the demon. Inuyasha gave the tetsaiga a few swings and it let go of Kagome's arm. Kikyou was watching nearby. She lifted an arrow and fired it at, no, it can't be, INUYASHA?! Kagome saw what had happened, and let out a shriek. The demon from below the cliff then rose after it had rested, and nipped at Inuyasha's kimono. The demon, glaring with huge red eyes at Kagome slowly pulled Inuyasha into the depths of the cliff. Inuyasha, died a slow and painful death, just knowing that Kagome was safe._

Kagome woke up crying. That same dream still haunted her over 2 years and she still couldn't stop blaming herself that she was the cause of Inuyasha's death. "Why am I still having this dream? I know Inuyasha is dead, why can't I accept that?" Kagome convinced her self to lie back down and go to sleep, since she was going to the beach tomorrow with her friends. Just thinking that her and Inuyasha never shared anything together, not even a kiss, made her upset, and made her wish she had done it sooner.

Inuyasha was watching her from heaven and saw that she was having a rough time with her life, even after he was dead. So he went and talked with his father (no not HIS BLOOD father, god). "What are you looking at my son?" his father asked him, "what is troubling you so much that you must look from above and see how cruel the world can be. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes, actually there is," Inuyasha began. He knew this was not going to be easy, but the least he could do was try. "I've been wondering, what it would change if I went back, I mean, to earth. You know what I'm saying?"

"My son, lives do not grow on trees, if I were to let you go back, there would be a riot. Your body is now in the grave, you cannot go back."

"But there has to be a way! Just let me go back, for three days, if you don't like what you see, then bring me back, but I would do anything, anything that would make you let me go back to comfort Kagome. She is in a great deal of pain!"

"Yes, anyone with eyes can see that."

"Please...please...please let me go back," he said as a cold tear tore his face, "just...just for three days, I promise...I won't cause anything to happen...I promise." Father just looked at him as if he were pathetic. "Is that your true wish?"

"YES! I would do..."

"Shush, I will send you back for THREE days, and only THREE days, if I do not wish what I see, I will bring you back."

"Thank you so much! What do I owe you?"

"You owe me nothing, just your promise."

"And I will keep my promise!"

"And I'm sure you will, good luck, Inuyasha!"

At that moment, inuyasha felt all fuzzy inside. He was returning to normal.

Kagome was still whimpering in her sleep. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, to forget Inuyasha. Kagome heard scratching at her window, and since it wouldn't be anyone special, she ignored it. The scratching became louder, and went to tapping. She put the pillow on her head, trying to block out the noise but didn't work. She then heard someone come inside. She pretended to be asleep, so they wouldn't bother with her. "Kagome, wake up. Wake up, Kagome." Kagome heard. Whoever it was put their hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Kagome, do you not hear me?" The second time she recognized the voice. But no, I couldn't be him, could it? She lifted her head up and pretended to be drowsy and said, "Huh? Who is it? What do you want?"

"I want you, of course Kagome." They answered back. She widened her eyes. Inuyasha, her Inuyasha was standing before her, but no, wait this was still a dream. "Wake up Kagome, you know this is only a dream, it's not possible for anyone to come back alive! Get yourself together!"

"Kagome, don't you believe me? It's me, Inuyasha."

"Inu...Yasha? No it can't be your dead, you died 2 years ago."

"He gave me another chance. Don't you believe me?"

"He? He who? The Pope?" Kagome joked. Inuyasha laughed. She was still the same stubborn Kagome he knew 2 years ago.

"If you are Inuyasha, which your probably not, how did we meet?"

"I was pinned to a tree, under a spell, and then you released me when a demon attacked you for the sacred jewel. I wanted that jewel, 2 years ago, when I realized, I didn't need to become full youkai, that dumb rock just led me to you. The one I fell in love with."

Kagome knew this wasn't Inuyasha, this wasn't like him, but still, he did answer the question...correctly. "Kagome, I only have 3 days to spend with you, so can we make these next 3 days pleasant?" THAT sounded more like Inuyasha, but...oh well...

"Inuyasha! You're actually back? After all this time? Why didn't you come back sooner? Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed as she fell into his arms. "Why did you leave me Inuyasha?"

"Shhhh, Kagome, just let me be with you longer, just a little longer."

"Inuyasha, will you sleep with me tonight? I'm still lonely."

"Of course, Kagome, just do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Show me love."

Kagome's eyes widened at the thought. This is what she dreamed. The farthest she ever got with him was a hug, not simple, but a loving warm embrace. She looked up at his golden eyes and moved closer to him, just faintly touching his lips. She then pulled back, this wasn't real. THIS WAS STILL A DREAM!! WAKE UP KAGOME!!! Inuyasha pulled her closer to him so that their chests were touching. He brushed his lips over hers, and moved into a deeper kiss. His tongue outlined her lips, begging for an entrance. Kagome parted her lips and made the kiss deeper. He slowly moved his hand up her shirt and stopped right before her breast. He could hear her heart quickening, second by second. He left a trail of kisses over to her ear where he nipped it. His response was a moan from Kagome. He moved back to her lips and slowly inched her down on the bed. His hand that was at her breast moved her bra up and felt the strawberry areola and his own heart rate quickened. Kagome moved her hands up to her shirt and removed it. The cold air in her room quickly kissed her skin and made her get a chill up her spine. Inuyasha moved his kisses slowly down her neck to her sternum. Kagome let out another moan and Inuyasha moved his way down further. He liked the taste of Kagome, so he gently moved his hand down to her sleep pants and pulled them down. Kagome gasped. He circled his tongue around her hard peaks and brought his leg up to her womanhood. Yet again, Kagome let out another moan, but this time more fierce. Kagome reached for his shirt hem and pulled it up over his head. He removed his mouth from her peaks and moved back up to her mouth. He looked up at Kagome and he knew an orgasm was near. He sat up and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing his member to Kagome. He moved back down to her and pulled her "panties" down. "Inuyasha," Kagome began while breathing heavily, "what will I do if I get pregnant? I mean, you only have..." Kagome let out yet another moan. Inuyasha was steadily moving in and out of her, in reply, moans and groans from his beloved kagome. Inuyasha could tell that she too was very near. "Inuyasha, are you close?" Inuyasha did not waste any more time, he thrust his member into her womanhood like you would a baby and a pacifier if it wouldn't shut up. Kagome was now breathing like a maniac, but she was not alone. Inuyasha rested his head upon Kagome's chest and soon fell asleep. Kagome was admiring the pleasure she and Inuyasha had a few minutes before she too fell asleep.

NEXT CHAPPIE!!!

THE SECOND DAY: SEARCHING FOR A CONVINCING WAY

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL SOON, VERY SOON WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. R&R!!!


	2. I'm sorry guys!

Omg..I am sooooo sorry everybody...my computer broke down like a few days after the update and i lost EVERYTHING! And the thing is, i have wrote over 6 chapters, and i forgot to update them cuz i had lots of homework, and my computer crashed! LUCKILY, i had backup paper that i wrote the whole story on and started over..some how, my computer crashed again! Im soo sorry. BUT im not discontinuing the story:D anyways, i got my computer started up again and i saw all of the review yall left me..i feel soo bad..Im so sorry again..but ill make it up to you..every time i write a chap, i will put it on once its finished k? Can you forgive me?

buys chocolate and teddy bears and other stuff for everyone im working on the second chap again it will be up as soon as possible..if i dont have alot of home work!

smooches


End file.
